Fairy Tail High
by Cakefiend730
Summary: Privileged and proud, Lucy Heartfilia has never been to public high school. What will happen when she heads to Fairy Tail High? Will she find friends behind the most well known school for young mages in the country, or will she find enemies around every corner?
1. First Day

**Disclaimer: I don't own fairy tail**

Privileged and proud, Lucy Heartfilia has never been to public high school. What will happen when she heads to Fairy Tail High?

Will she find friends behind the most well known school for young mages in the country, or will she find enemies around every corner?

-Lucy's POV:

I rushed to and fro in my new apartment. I brushed roughly through my medium length blonde hair, quickly pulling one side up into a side ponytail. I gulped down breakfast and then went to change into my uniform. I was glad to see that it was so cute. Admiring myself in the mirror, I couldn't help but think that I looked hot. With one more deep breath, I made my way to my new school. My new life.

Natsu's POV:

"Hey Natsu! You hear about the new student coming in? Rumors say that she's a snotty rich girl 'daddy's little princess'" I looked up from my nap to see Grey Fullbuster sitting on the desk across from me. I yawned, sad to have woken. "Who cares? If she's just some snotty rich girl, we can ignore her."

I heard a tsk sound from behind me. I turned to see Loke, the class playboy. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair and blew a kiss to some of his fangirls. "One should never ignore a lady, but I do hope this girl is cute."

I rolled my eyes at him, even if he was just a spirit, he got annoying sometimes. Okay so maybe he's annoying all the time but hey, he's alright. The other guys went on fantasizing about her being some supermodel, and I just laughed. It was pointless for me to even think about that stuff, as a dragon slayer, I have only one mate in the world, and I had already given up on finding her.

Our teacher, Mr. Makarov, walked in just then, so with a groan, everyone sat down in their seats. I noticed the seat beside me was empty. "o great," I thought to myself, "I hope this new girl isn't annoying." Our teacher cleared his throat, calling for silence.

He stood there a moment assessing us. Then, there came a knock on the door, and in walked the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. And that's serious because I've seen Erza and Mira, but they couldn't touch her beauty. The room went silent, but you could almost hear the boys' hearts throbbing and the girls' jealousy boiling.

She blushed cutely at the full attention of the class, then smiled and said, "My name is Lucy Heartfilia, and I am so excited to study with you this semester." Then, my chest hurt, and I couldn't find a reason. It was nothing like I ever experienced before. What could it be?

"Yes well, please take your seat next to Mr. Dragneel." Mr. Makarov said as if she was some toy and the novelty had worn off. "I will need one of you to show Ms. Heartfilia around today." The guys started jumping out of their seats, but Makarov ignored them and pointed to the only guy not killing one another for the chance. Lucy just sat there blushing, when I saw that, I felt that weird pain again.

"Natsu, you will be Ms. Heartfilia's guide. Please try and represent this class, and school, well." I looked up at him, agitated. "Can't Loke do it? Or Grey? They offered." I asked, surprised by how whiney my voice sounded, even to me. I glanced at her, and saw that she looked almost, hurt. "ugh, nevermind. I'll be her guide."

When class was over, I got up, and walked over to Lucy, who was by the window, apparently daydreaming. "You know if you daydream too much, you'll fall behind in class." She broke out of her dream, and smiled apologetically. I held out my hand, "I'm Natsu Dragneel, strongest mage from class 2B, and best dragon slayer, no matter what Gajeel says." She laughed at that, and I felt that strange pain again, I really need to find the source behind this ache.

"I'm Lucy, and well I don't know how I rank, but I'm a celestial wizard." She blushed again, then registered what I said and smiled. "You're Natsu! The Natsu! I've been dreaming of meeting you since I was little. I've dreamt of going here and meeting you forever, and now that I have well. Omigosh I'm sorry, I'm blabbering on, I'll just…UGH!"  
I tried to tell her it was okay, but she ran away. It wasn't until she was gone that I felt the heat rise to my face and that same ache.  
What is wrong with me?

**Kinda short, but my first chapter of my first Fairy Tail fanfic. Please Read and Review. PWEASE!**


	2. Makings of Romance?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Natsu: why do you make me such an idiot!**

**Me: Hey cool it flame brain, you are this stupid all the time**

I tried to tell her it was okay, but she ran away. It wasn't until she was gone that I felt the heat rise to my face and that same ache.

What is wrong with me?

Lucy's POV:

I didn't look up as I ran, trying to hide my massive blush. Why did I have to act like that? It's not like I'm not used to talking to guys. I thought about it some more until I felt my head hit against something hard. I rubbed my head and looked up to see a boy with dark blue hair staring at me.

He held out his hand to help me up, and I took it. I must've looked like an idiot with how red my face was. His cool hands felt good in mine though. Then I realized I was still holding onto them. "Oh. Sorry. I didn't see you. I'm so sorry."

He smiled, and I could feel a warmth come over me. "It's okay, teacher sent me to check on you and make sure Natsu didn't do anything stupid. I'm Grey, an ice mage. I'm also Natsu's best friend, and the class head. "

I nodded like a moron, and then said, "I'm Lucy, I'm a celestial mage. Natsu has been just fine, but I seemed to have lost h…" Just then, a mop of pink hair turned the corner. "I found you, I was looking everywh… oh Hi Grey, that explains everything."

"What are you doing with the new girl stripper?" asked Natsu. Grey looked pissed at the stripper remark, and I have to admit I was confused. Grey responded with, "Cleaning up your mess as always hot head."

I looked at the animosity between these two boys, and suddenly felt uncomfortable. "Yea so I'll just be going." I said as I backed away. The boys were so busy hating each other, they didn't even notice me leave.

Erza's POV:

I was walking down the hallways when I saw Grey and Natsu going at it. I was about to intervene, when I noticed the new girl, what was her name? Lucy! Yea her. She was slowing walking away while the two guys raged at each other.

Poor girl, looks like her tour is being cut short. I walked over behind her, and tapped her on the shoulder. She jumped back in surprise, but I quickly calmed her down.

"Hey, hey! I come in piece. My name is Erza, I'm a year above you. You might know my cousin though. The idiot with the pink hair." I pointed over my shoulder at Natsu.

She laughed at that, and then gaped. "What's wrong is there something on my uniform?" She blushed a little and then said, "No it's just, you are the most beautiful girl I've ever seen." And now it was my turn to blush. "Why thank you, Lucy."

I heard her stomach grumble, and so I offered for her to get some lunch with me. She gladly accepted, and on the way, we talked about a lot, but especially about a certain mage. But I'm not telling you who. That's our little secret.

Natsu's POV:

As I fought with Grey, I noticed a sort of empty feeling. Usually arguing with him made me happy, but today, it was as if I was distracted.

I turned around to tell Lucy to come with me, but found she was gone. "Now see what you've done, she ran away." I looked irritated, at the ice mage. Sometimes that stripper was so annoying.

"She was pretty cute, maybe I'll ask her to the dance in two weeks. Seemed like she couldn't wait to get away from you." He laughed, and for some reason, I felt so angry. I picked him up from the front of his shirt, and pulled my fist back, getting ready to punch.

"Hey man! it was a joke! Come on Natsu! Put me down! Why are you freaking out!" I took a few deep breaths, and then put him down. "I'm sorry Grey, I don't know what happened, I just got really angry all of the sudden." I felt that same pressure in my stomach and I knew something was wrong with me.

"Natsu it couldn't be that you like this girl right?" I thought about it, then scoffed at how ridiculous that was. "I'm a dragon slayer; we only have feelings for our mates. There is only one person in the world I can love."

He looked at me thoughtfully and slowly said, "What is she is that one person?"

**So what do you all think? As always read and review. Let me know what pairing I should go for.**


	3. Detention

**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**

**Gray: HEY WHY'RE YOU PORTRAYING ME AS A WEAKLING I COULD KICK NATSU'S ASS FROM HERE TO CHINA**

**Me: SHUT UP ITS PART OF THE PLAN *diabolical laughter***

_"Natsu it couldn't be that you like this girl right?" I thought about it, then scoffed at how ridiculous that was. "I'm a dragon slayer; we only have feelings for our mates. There is only one person in the world I can love."_

_He looked at me thoughtfully and slowly said, "What if she is that one person?"_

Lucy's POV:

"Thanks for walking me home Erza!" I said, watching her leave the front of my apartment complex for home. I was exhausted, and still recovering from the earlier embarrassment. "I can't believe I made such a fool out of myself in front of Natsu."

I sighed, before sitting at my desk and writing some more of my novel. Before even realizing it, I had added two brother characters, who I was a bit embarrassed to admit were based off Natsu and Grey.

***BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP***

I mumbled in my sleep, ignoring the incessant beeping. It increased in volume and I lazily got up, but looking at the time snapped me fully awake. "7:25!" I screamed, grabbing my uniform and throwing it on. I ran a brush through my hair, then grabbed my bag and ran like there was no tomorrow.

I arrived at class at 7:42, and tried my best to sneak in. "I know you're not trying to sneak in late" Mr. Makarov said, with his back to me. I stood up straight. "No, of course not Mr. Makarov, I was just uhh. I was late" I confessed, hanging my head.

He turned toward me, saying a word I'd never heard before. "Detention" Whatever this detention thing was, by the classes response, it wasn't a good thing.

Natsu's POV:

Lucy tried to sneak in, but got caught. She had to be given credit that she tried though. After the detention sentence, she sat down in her seat next to mine.

Her face was flushed, making her look really cute. "WHAT? What are you doing, she is not cute!" I thought to myself, yet I couldn't keep myself from constantly stealing glances at the new mage.

Grey's words echoed in my mind again, "What if she is that one person?" I shook my head, trying to banish the thought as well. I had long since given up on finding my mate.

The rest of class passed like a blur, the bell rang signaling lunch, and I decided to see if Lucy wanted to eat with me. Not as a date or anything, just a friend friendly asking another friendly to eat lunch…like friends.

"Hey Lu.." I began, but there was a crowd of guys surrounding her. I saw Loke at the head of the pack, hitting on her. She asked them to leave her alone, trying to get away. For some reason, it made me insanely mad.

Before I knew what was going on, I went straight up to Loke and pushed him aside, away from Lucy. "HEY!" he said, pushing me off of him. "What do you think you're doing flame brain?" he glared at me

I normally would've backed down, but I caught a glance of Lucy's face. She looked scared, and something inside of me felt compelled to protect her.

"Why don't you be a good kitty and leave her alone?" I said, glaring back at him with equal hate. His eyes grew big when I called him kitty, and the next thing I knew, I had a fist in my face.

After I got over the initial shock, I got up and punched him back. I had an advantage, with that I was taller than him, but the bastard was fast. I pulled my fist back for an open shot at his face, but never connected.

I looked back to find Mr. Makarov had caught my fist, looking angry and annoyed. "Natsu, Loke, detention. The rest of you, disperse." He said in his serious voice. He wasn't playing around. I sighed as I let Loke go. But he gave me a look saying that this was not over.

Lucy's POV:

I arrived at detention later that day to find no one there. I sat down in a seat by the window, and began to daze off. I didn't even notice Loke coming in, much less sitting next to me.

"Hello gorgeous." He said into my ear. I jumped in my seat, thinking I was alone. "Hey Loke" I said, nervous.

"You stuck in detention too?" he said, brushing a loose strand of her hair away. "You're too pretty to be pent up here." I shivered at his touch. I thought he was a creep before, but he just keeps getting worse.

"I'm here for being late. Atleast I didn't get into a fight." I said, giving him a look. He raised his hands in defense. "That idiot Natsu started it, speaking of which." He went over to the attendance sheet and crossed his name off.

"I'm outta here doll. You coming?" he offered me his hand, but I just shook my head. You could not pay me enough money to go anywhere alone with that jerk.

Natsu's POV:

Loke was leaving the detention room when I entered. I didn't want to start anything, so I just walked past. He bumped my shoulder, giving me that same, this isn't over glare. I sighed at his stupid attitude.

I walked in, but stopped at the door, hearing music. It was a gentle song, but the voice was beautiful. I crept silently in, looking around. The music was coming from, LUCY!

I smiled, despite myself. She looked like an angel by that window. Her blonde hair ruffled by the slight breeze, and masked in the bright sunlight. Her voice called me to her, like a siren's. "Beau.." I shook my head, not letting the word escape. Grey's words echoed again. "What if she is that one person?"

**Read and Review, I added a little fight scene. As always, let me know what you think.**


	4. Dreamland

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail**

**I smiled, despite myself. She looked like an angel by that window. Her blonde hair ruffled by the slight breeze, and masked in the bright sunlight. Her voice called me to her, like a siren's. "Beau.." I shook my head, not letting the word escape. Grey's words echoed again. "What if she is that one person?"**

* * *

Natsu's POV:

I cleared my throat a bit. It makes no sense, why would I be blushing. I must be catching something, which would explain why I've been feeling so weird lately. I sat across the room from Lucy, trying my best to cancel out her song.

I found myself getting sleepy, barely able to keep my eyes open. As I felt myself going under I turned my head, the last thing I saw before I fell asleep was her, and I couldn't help but mutter. "Beautiful"

Lucy's POV:

Looking out the window, I found my own little world to daydream in. There was a nest on a tree just outside the window. The mother was protecting her eggs, keeping them warm and safe, seeing that bird reminded me of my mom.

She's been gone for years now, but I still miss her so much. She'd be proud that I'm finally being who I am, and happy. She'd also probably drill me on boys and we'd go shopping. I let out a happy sigh.

Behind me I heard someone softly mutter, beautiful, and I turned to find Natsu asleep across the room from me.

He looked so peaceful in his sleep; I wondered what was making his lips pull into that flawless smile. I found myself staring at him, captured by his innocent smile.

Natsu's POV:

_"Prince?" a gentle voice called. "Prince Natsu?" the voice seemed to get closer. "There you are Prince Natsu" I opened my eyes and found myself looking at Lucy, but it wasn't quite Lucy, I remember she was wearing her uniform. _

_The girl in front of me was wearing a long medieval gown. It was blue, and it made her look even more beautiful. I found myself smiling at the not Lucy. "What are you staring at your highness?" she said, a faint flush coloring her face._

_I shook my head lightly, unable to shake my smile. "May I ask your name maiden?" he said, wondering where this maiden thing came from. He took her hand bringing it to his lips. _

_"I'm your mate, shouldn't you know my name?" she said, a playful smile on her lips. When she said mate, my eyes went wide. "I must be dreaming." I muttered to myself. _

_"Mr. Dragneel" she seemed to say. I stared at her, "What did you say?" She opened her mouth to speak, but then I heard that same voice. "Please, just tell me, is your name Lucy?" I grabbed her, holding her tight, too afraid that this dream would fade. She just stared at me, about to answer. "My name is…"_

"Mr. Dragneel, you would do kindly to remember that detention is not naptime." I looked up at the voice and saw none other than Mr. Makarov. "Yes, sir" I said, trying to avoid making eye contact with Lucy.

Was that her in my dream? If it was, why did she say she was my mate? It can't be right. There is no way Lucy is my mate. She is beautiful, and she has beautiful eyes. When she looks at you, her eyes kinda sparkle like they have some sort of fire behind them.

I shook my head, what was I doing thinking things like that. There is only one person in the world for me, and if she was the one I think I'd know it. Gray's words played over and over in my head. 'What if she is that one person?'

I shot her a glance, she was still daydreaming out the window, her golden hair illuminated by the rays of sun coming through. She really looked like an angel, but still, is it possible? Could she be that one?

* * *

**As always read and respond, a little shorter chapter this time, but I'll get to writing more soon.**


	5. Curiosity Killed the Mage

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail**_

_**Natsu: WHY DO YOU MAKE ME LOOK SO STUPID?**_

_**Me: Natsu, you are stupid. Plus you hear voices in your head**_

_**Natsu: THAT'S YOUR FAULT. NOW APOLOGIZE FOR TAKING SO LONG TO UPDATE**_

_**Me: Im so sorry, all my files got deleted. I'll try to update more often now**_

* * *

_I shot her a glance, she was still daydreaming out the window, her golden hair illuminated by the rays of sun coming through. She really looked like an angel, but still, is it possible? Could she be that one?_

Lucy's POV:

Detention was rather boring, but I did get some homewore done. Mr. Makarov came in to check on us and was not pleased to find Loke missing and Natsu asleep.

At 4:00 he announced we could leave, so I packed up my stuff and was about to head out when Natsu came over.

"Hey Lucy, I was wonderingif I could walk you home?" he asked. Was he blushing? I felt my own blush come on. I thought he didn't like me.

"Umm sure Natsu, while your at it, why don't you stop in and hang out?" What was I saying? I meaheI wanted to hang out with him, but we'd be alone at my house.

ALONE.

Natsu's POV:

It took me all of the rest of the time to gather some courage. If she was my mate I had to know. When detention was over, I asked her if I could walk her home. I never expected her to invite me over though.

She put a lot of books in her backpack, it mustve weighed a ton. I grabbed her bag, slinging it over my shoulder. "You don't have to carry my bag" she said, her face red.

She was so cute when she blushed. "It's alright, it's not heavy or anything" I said, turning away from her to hide my blush. Damn. Stop being an idiot.

On the way to her house, we talked a lot about mages and Fairy Tail and she told me stories about her past.

It seemed all too soon when we arrived at her place. The sun had begun to go down and the water near her house glistened in the falling light.

"here let me help" I insisted, helping her to carry a package that'd come. "Thanks Natsu" she said, smiling. Her smile was beautiful, and when she said his name, his heart beat so fast.

Whats going on? I thought. I've never felt like this before. "Hey Lucy, can I test something?" I asked, curiously. She nodded sheepishly, opening the door and leading me into her apartment. It was rather nice for being alone.

A small living room was set up, leading into a kitchen and what he supposed was her bedroom. "What do you want to test Natsu?" She asked, setting down her keys and turning to me, her hands resting on her hips.

I looked at her right as the sun came through the window. Her hair seemed to sparkle nod gleam in the light. Swallowing hard, I moved closer. "I need to do this" i said, closing the space between us and bringing my lips to hers.

They were soft, and tasted faintly of strawberry. When our lips met, it felt like everything made sense, and yet nothing did.

In that moment, I felt better than I had in years. Breaking away, I smiled. She stared at me, red faced, then as we parted, I realized what I'd done and I ran away.

* * *

**_As always read and review._**

**_Natsu: I'd never do that. I'd be a man and stay_**

**_Me: Everything is going according to plan MWAHAHAHA_**


	6. Street Fighter

**_Disclaimer_: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**

* * *

**Lucy POV:**

What had just happened? Did that really happen? Did my mind make it up? I've known him for barely 3 days. He disappeared around the corner before I could even process what had happened.

He kissed me. He kissed me and my heart fluttered. I even now could feel my heart beating fast as I looked after him. "Natsu…" I murmured to myself. "what did this mean?"

* * *

**Natsu POV:**

I barely had time to think as I sprinted away. Even with my head pounding and my lungs crying out desperately for air, she was all I could think about. She consumed my thoughts.

It was impossible that after years of searching my mate would just appear. Looking up, I found myself in an area of the city I didn't know. "Where am I?"

A familiar voice responded, causing me to stiffen. "You," the voice called, "are in a lot of trouble."

Out of the shadows, Loke appeared, along with 3 friends. Tough guys from the looks of them. "I believe I still owe you for the other day. I don't take kindly to people who mess up my face. All over some stupid girl."

I balled my fists. "what do you want Loke? A fight? 4 against one is hardly fair. Or is the kitty too scared to fight me on his own?"

Even in the dark alley, I could see the anger in his eyes. I got this nagging feeling that even with my magic I couldn't take all of them. But then again, this wasn't about me. He'd insulted Lucy, and that was enough.

"What'll it be kitty cat?" I asked, making sure to make eye contact. He motioned quickly for his friends to back off. "You want to fight one on one? Lets do it. No magic, just fists. May the best man win. Or I guess woman in your case."

I let out a small growl. I can't let him see he's getting under my skin. "Maybe after I'm done with you I'll go call up Lucy. With you gone, she'll fall for me in an instant. That's the sort of dumb bitch she is."

With that I pounced. It didn't matter if I could take him anymore. No one was going to call Lucy a dumb bitch and get away with it.

Throwing a sloppy punch out of anger, he ducked to the side. Nearly falling over I steadied myself. He came in to the side with his left hand. Bending back, I avoided his fist. "Come on kitty cat. Lets play"

He let out a growl, he was getting faster. Going for the offensive, I aimed a hook for his side, nailing the left of his body. He showed barely any response but that had to hurt.

Responding quickly, he connected with my face, sending me back a bit. 'Damn he's fast. And he's staying on his feet no matter where I hit him. Damn cat"

Then I noticed something in the corner of my eye. Was that…No it couldn't be..Lucy?! Distracted by her appearance, Loke got me on the ground, my balance faltered. His foot connected with my head and all I could feel was pain before everything went dark.

* * *

**Lucy's POV:**

Running after Natsu had gotten me very lost. I called out his name, but there was no response. Maybe I should just go home. I'll see him tomorrow about the…the…the kiss. My lips still felt the warmth. Figures that a fire mage would make me feel like I'm on fire.

Before I headed back, I heard a grunt and a crash, along with a familiar voice. I knew it all too well and had become overly disgusted by it in the past few days. Loke was nearby. Maybe he'd seen Natsu.

As much as I hated Loke, I had this feeling that Natsu needed her help. Turning the corner, I found myself in a dark alley, the only light coming from a dim street lamp, but the picture it illuminated was gruesome.

Natsu was hit, blood coming from his mouth. Loke was no better, his nose bleeding. For a moment I made eye contact with Natsu and in that moment, Loke struck. As Natsu lost his balance, Loke kicked his head. A scream escaped my lips and as much as I wanted to I couldn't bring myself to run.

"STOP IT. LEAVE HIM ALONE" I screamed, trying to run to Natsu. A tall buff guy, probably one of Loke's 'friends', stopped me.

"Awww what's wrong, don't want to see flame brain here get hurt?" Loke laughed. "Why do you even care about this loser, he's weak and hardly a man." Kicking Natsu's stomach, a groan escaped the pink-haired boy.

"Please Loke stop" I pleaded. A wide smirk came to Loke's lips. "Alright little lady, I'll stop, but you and I are gonna make a deal. You agree to be my date to the dance, or I kick precious Natsu's face in."

Disgust filled me. He could get any girl he wanted, why did he have to want me. Looking at Natsu's broken and bleeding form, I couldn't help but feel protective. "Fine Loke, I'll be your date. Just please don't hurt him."

Loke chuckled. "One more thing Doll Face, the next time you see Natsu, tell him you never want to speak to him again, and that you're mine now"

"NO" I screamed, before I could stop myself. Loke pulled Natsu by his hair. "It was a shame, such a handsome face." Pulling his fist back, I surged forward, stopped by the thug holding me back.

"FINE FINE WHATEVER YOU SAY" I screamed, tears now coming down my face. "See was that so hard doll face?" I cringed as he called me that again. "Now as long as we have a deal, I'll leave precious little Natsu alone."

I glared at the boy before me. He was cruel and awful, but if I could protect Natsu, I had to. "We have a deal" I spat, the arms around me releasing. I surged forward to where Natsu lay, unconscious. "Please be alright"

Walking away, Loke looked back at me and smiled. "I'll see you tomorrow Doll Face, and don't try to talk to him about our little agreement, I'll have somebody watching."

* * *

**SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT**

**ALL MY FILES GOT DELETED THEN IT TOOK ME FOREVER TO GET BACK INTO THE ZONE**

**As always, read and review.**


	7. Painful Goodbye

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail or any of the characters**_

* * *

_**Lucy POV:**_

Lying on my bed, I calculated whether avoiding Loke was worth another detention. No matter how many times I replayed it in my head, it still seemed unreal.

I don't know how I can face Natsu today. I don't think I can go up to him and lie to his face, but if it keeps him safe, what choice do I have?

I've only been at this school for 3 days and yet I already have seen how far Loke's connections stretch. I've been thinking about this whole thing a lot and I keep coming back to the same conclusion: I don't know what to do.

Have you ever been in a situation where you feel trapped? Loke has endless means to make Natsu's life unbearable, but Natsu is too precious to risk. I've never felt something like this before. It's almost like he and I are being pressed so close and then torn apart.

Before coming here, I read up about the various magic types in the school. There was an article in some magazine that had a quiz to find your perfect match for magic. For dragon slayers, there wasn't an answer. They mate once and will never have feelings for anyone ever again.

The clock beeps telling me to make my decision now. Do I choose to protect Natsu, or do I choose to put him at risk?

**_Natsu's POV:_**

Even though I insisted I was fine, Erza insisted on walking me to class. I told her that I had gotten hurt being reckless, if she knew what Loke did…well she'd kill him. All that mattered right now was seeing Lucy.

In she walked in the nick of time, and I smiled to see she wasn't hurt at all. Nothing looked strange, except for the absence of her smile.

"Hey Lucy! I didn't get to see you after what happened last night but I'm glad to see you're all…right" my voice slowed as she passed by me, ignoring what I'd said. She paused for a moment and went to sit down next to that feline felon.

My jaw dropped, unsure of what to think. She hadn't even said hello. I mean I hadn't known her long but it still felt like we'd been friends forever. Not to mention she was sitting next to Loke. She hates him almost as much as I do. Something was definitely wrong.

Unless. No she wouldn't. Maybe after she saw how easily he got me down, she decided to go for a stronger man. No. I refuse to believe it. She wouldn't do that.

I look at her, and I can't help but stare. Sitting next to Loke, she looks miserable. He caught my gaze and smirked. I can't be sure but I think he mouthed "I won this round Flame Brain".

In all my life I have never wanted to punch someone more. There he was in all his smugness, his arm around Lucy. My Lucy. Well I suppose she's not mine, I don't really have any claim over her.

It sounds cliché, but every time I see them together, my heart shatters. For the few moments that we were together, my world made sense. Now I had a strange feeling my life was unraveling.

Before the end of the day, I walked up to her when kitty cat wasn't watching. "Lucy, what's going on. I mean you can sit next to whoever you want, but you didn't even say hi."

She looked at me with those big brown eyes I'd come to love. There was a sadness in them, and she looked on the verge of tears. "Lucy, what's wrong? Is it something Loke did? If he made you cry I'll kill him"

Her lips began to turn up into a smile, but then it fell away. "Natsu, I never want to see you again. I'm Loke's girl now and there's no room for you."

She refused to look me in the eye. My jaw dropped and I honestly didn't know how to respond. "But Lucy, I mean. You can't let that cat ruin our…friendship"

"I'm sorry Natsu, but why would I want a weakling like you when I can have a man with the strength of a lion?" With that, she turned on her heel and walked away. It was in that moment that I realized Grey was right.

He had always been right. I had just let my mate get away. The pain of losing her may have been the worst I've ever felt.

Worse than losing Igneel, worse than that beating Loke gave me, worse than any pain I will ever feel again. She was the one person I would ever be capable of loving, and I let her get away.

_**Lucy's POV:**_

The words I'd spoken were Loke's idea, but they felt like acid being said. That conversation with Natsu was unbearable. This is all Loke's fault. If he weren't such an asshole, I'd never have hurt Natsu like that.

I can't look at myself, or think about school. All I can do is sit in my room, numb with pain. The world could be exploding around me and it would be less painful. How is it that I have only been at this school for a week and my life has changed so entirely?

* * *

_**Next chapter is the night of the dance, and I'm sure that it will be a night to remember. As always, read, review, and enjoy. I'll update soon, no later than April 15th I promise.**_


End file.
